


Salope

by Dramatical_yaoi, NsfwNocturne (NocturnalNighthawk)



Series: Harry in NSFW land [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, I'm sure it was negotiated at some point., Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sex with Horcruxes, Soul-incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/pseuds/Dramatical_yaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NsfwNocturne
Summary: Voldemort gets the release he deserves





	1. Chapter 1

>      Voldemort’s back hit the bed and he looked up at his captors through watery eyes. “Why are you…” a sob escaped his throat “…why are you doing this to me?”  
>      "This is your punishment, Voldemort.” The man standing beside him stroked his serpentine cheek. “You’ve become something so…unseemly.” He gestured for someone standing to the other side to bind their captive.  
>      Voldemort let out a cry as three of his limbs were bound to the bed. The man beside him took that to his advantage and slipped a finger between his thin lips, while someone else grabbed his free leg. The captor then pried his jaw down. “Watch your teeth. If you try to bite me, I’ll use this spider gag on you.”  
>      Someone to the side chuckled and came into the light and swiped at the drool running down their captive’s chin. “What a whore you’ve become, my original.” He wiped the drool off in his hair and patted the scaled cheek. “I’m almost glad I got sealed in the diary if this is what I become.”  
>      “Now, Tommy, Don’t bully our original. You know he had delusions of grandeur and decided we were worthless.” The locket horcrux smiled condescendingly down at Voldemort. “I bet he never imagined he would become so…useless without us. Can’t even kill a baby.” He ignored the look shot at him by the man who still had his fingers in Voldemort’s mouth.  
>      Voldemort whimpered as the man violating his mouth grabbed his tongue and pulled it out for inspection. He began struggling anew when his heavy robes vanished, but froze when the soft fingers pulled his tongue harder.  
>      “None of that now, Voldie. Now, Marvolo, would you mind changing his position? I have another use for this hole, and I’m sure we can do something with his ass, but he’s laying on it.”  
>      Marvolo’s eyes glinted in the candle light and waved his wand again. He watched as Voldemort’s eyes widened, before closing in resignation. The reptilian man was magically flipped on to his stomach and his knees scooted under him, causing his ass to be presented nicely. He was pushed toward the side of the bed and his mouth was conveniently put next to the crotch of the man running the show.  
>      He took his finger out of Voldemort’s mouth and cupped his chin with that hand, pushing his face up, “Come on Dark Lord Salope, open those eyes of yours.” Voldemort slowly did as he was told. Admiring the look in those red eyes, he undid the zipper of his pants and fished out his cock. “Come on, open.” He slapped it against the white cheek. “You know you want to suck on it.”  
>      Voldemort looked at the cock in front of him and let out another whimper, shaking his head. His mouth clenched shut and he pressed his face against the thigh in front of him. He shivered when something rigid entered his ass and his back arched when that spot inside him was poked. Whoever was holding the wand pressed inside him muttered a spell and Voldemort screamed as pain lanced through him. The cock against his cheek slipped into his mouth and he choked on his scream.  
>      "Remember slut, don’t bite me, or it’s the spider gag.” Tears ran down Voldemort’s face until the pain finally stopped. He twitched when he felt his channel being cleaned and stretched.  
>      Marvolo removed the yew wand and watched the hole twitch and try to close. He got onto the bed behind the serpentine man and blew straight on the other man’s asshole before he flattened his tongue and ran it up the crack.  
>      Voldemort keened deep in his throat around the dick in his mouth, causing the man in front of him to give a particularly hard thrust, which choked him a little. Marvolo ate him out for a bit before engaging his fingers and stretching the ring of muscles out more. Voldemort noted that Tommy was off to the side masturbating and watching the other three. Marvolo finally got Voldemort stretched to his liking and sat up on his knees behind the serpentine man and lined his dick up.  
>      The man getting his dick sucked ran his fingers along Voldemort’s face and neck with one hand and wiped tears away with the other as he was finally entered. Tommy decided he had enough of solo play and laid on his back to scoot under his original self and take the hemipenis in his mouth. Voldemort’s back arched, entirely unsure where to go. He wanted to get away from all of the sensations, but Marvolo had just started pounding in, and his penis was enclosed in a warm, wet cavern. He looked up with a teary gaze and red eyes met devious green. He whined around the dick in his mouth and begged to come with just his eyes.  
>      Harry smiled down at his captive. “You can come after all of us get off. So get to working, Salope.” He gave a condescending smile, patted the desperate man’s cheek, and shoved his cock further down the willing throat.  
>      Marvolo took Harry’s cue and after slapping the ass in front of him, started pounding in even faster, watching the hypnotizing sight of their joining. Tommy simply stopped sucking and started masturbating again while keeping one of the cocks warm in his mouth. He was the first to come, closely followed by Marvolo who pushed his dick in as far as it would go then collapsed over Voldemort’s sweaty back tiredly. Harry thrust his hips a few more times before he was pumping a load into the warm throat encasing him.  
>      Voldemort writhed and whined some more until Harry put a hand on his head and said “Tommy, be a dear and finish the poor man off, please.” Soon, he was coming both down his horcrux’s throat and on his chest simultaneously.  
>      Voldie felt his body being positioned into a more relaxed state and the feeling being rubbed back into his limbs. He shuddered in overstimulation when Marvolo pulled out with a lewd sound, and Tommy took his mouth off of his penis and scooted out from under his limp body.  
>      Too tired to move, Voldemort allowed Harry to guide his mouth off of the dick still in it, and his eyelids drooped even as he heard Tommy leave the bed to run a bath, Marvolo go down to the kitchen to get the snack platter they had left on the countertop, and Harry easily lifted him into a bridal carry even as he massaged his sore jaws. Voldemort trusted the men to take care of him, so he drifted off and let his used body be pampered. In the morning, he would have to deal with the stress of the war going on outside of these walls. It was almost over (with his side currently better off), but it was taking its toll on the man after all this time. But for now, his mind was allowed to float and his body was limp and sated. He loved his husband and horcruxes.


	2. Accompanying Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something i threw up to go with this XD


End file.
